FZ-R1
The Panasonic Toughpad FZ-R1 is a All-in-One Mobile Point-Of-Sale (POS) Tablet Standard features and specifications Durability * Designed to semi-rugged standards (3-foot drop) * Sealed port covers for spill resistance and Ingress Protection (IP53) * SmartCard gasket for added Ingress Protection (optional) * Broad operating temperatures for indoor and outdoor capabilities * Hardened glass with anti-glare treatment * Pre-installed replaceable screen film for LCD protection * Hand strap or rotating hand strap (Optional) Software * Windows® 8.1 Pro 64-bit * Windows® 8.1 with Bing 64-bit * Panasonic utilities (including dashboard), recovery partition CPU * Intel® Celeron® N2807 Processor (Up to 2.16GHz, 1MB cache) Storage & Memory * – 2-4GB SDRAM (DDR3L-1333MHz) – 64GB eMMC – Up to 32GB additional with optional microSDXC card Display * 7" WXGA 1280 x 800 with LED backlighting * 10-point capacitive multi touch daylight-readable screen – 500 nit – Anti-reflective screen treatment – Automatic screen rotation – Intel® HD Graphics (Built-in Chip Set) Audio * Integrated dual-microphone (available with select configurations) * Integrated monaural speaker * On-screen and button volume / mute controls Keyboard & Input * Six tablet buttons (two user-definable) * Stylus pen with integrated holder in optional hand strap * On-screen QWERTY keyboard Cameras * 1080p webcam with dual microphone (available with select configurations) * 5MP rear camera with autofocus and LED light (2592 x 1944 (still) ) (optional) Expansion * microSDXC Interface * Docking connector: 24-pin * Headphones/speaker: Mini-jack monaural * USB 3.0 (x 1): 4-pin * SAM card slot (x 2): Micro Wireless * Integrated 4G LTE multi-carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS (optional)12 * Intel® Dual Band Wireless AC7260 Wi-Fi 802.11a/b/g/n/ac * Bluetooth® v4.0 (Class 1) + EDR * Security – Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP – Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES Sensor * Digital compass * Gyro * Acceleration * Ambient light (available only when configured with webcam) Security Features * Password security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock * Kensington cable lock slot * Trusted Platform Module (TPM) security chip v.1.21 * Computrace® theft protection agent in BIOS Power Supply * Li-Ion battery pack: – Standard battery: 7.2V, typical 3220mAh, minimum 3120mAh – Long-life battery: 7.2V, typical 7100mAh, minimum 6800mAh * Battery operation: – Standard battery: 8 hours – Standard battery with payment transactions: 7 hours – Optional long-life battery: 16 hours – Optional long-life battery with payment transactions: 14 hours – Bridge battery: 30 seconds (optional)16 * Battery charging time: – Standard battery: 2.5 hours off, 4 hours on – Optional long-life battery: 4.5 hours off, 5 hours on Power Management * Suspend / Resume function, Hibernation, Standby Warranty * 3-year Limited Warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight * 10.12"(L) x 5.12"(W) x 1.08"(H) * 1.43 lbs Integrated Options * 4G LTE multi-carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS * Encrypted magnetic stripe reader * 5MP rear camera with auto focus and LED light or 1D/2D barcode reader EA30 * Bridge battery Integrated Payment Technology * SmartCard – Synchronous / asynchronous – EMVCo Level 1 I 2 certification, ISO7816 * Magstripe reader (MSR) – Bi-directional, triple track, encrypted – ISO7810, 7811 and 7813 * Security / Key Management – 3DES encryption and DUKPT * Near Field Communications (NFC) – PayPass and PayWave (EMV mode and MS mode) – EMVCo L1 Certification, ISO14443 * PIN Pad – 3x4 capacitive keypad – PCI-PTS V4.0 certification – ADA compliant with optional overlay * Security Access Modules (SAMs) – Two card slots Accessories * AC adapter (3-prong) CF-AA6373AM * Standard battery pack FZ-VZSU94W * Long-life battery pack FZ-VZSU95W * Multi-battery charger FZ-VCBM11U * Standard hand strap with stylus holder and tether FZ-VSTR11U * Rotating hand strap with stylus holder and tether FZ-VSTR12U * Capacitive replacement stylus FZ-VNPM11U * Countertop POS cradle FZ-VEBR11M * Multi-tablet cradle FZ-VEBR12M * Rubber SmartCard gasket FZ-VADR11U * ADA-compliant Keypad overlay FZ-VADR12U Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pos/fzr1/fz-r1_mpos_specsheet.pdf